


Feeder Hales

by modestfuckup



Series: Get Beached 2020 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Dad John Stilinski, But it's not super important to the fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Feeder!Hales, Get Beached 2020, Immobility Aspirations, M/M, Stiles gets really fat y'all, Weight Gain, fat!stiles, feeder!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup
Summary: This is an entry for Get Beached 2020, a chubby!kink summer event.Sundae Special (1000-2500w)Spending the summer with the Hales is not good for Stiles' waistline.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Get Beached 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811458
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Feeder Hales

**Author's Note:**

> WOWOWOWOW! Thanks so much for the comments on my last fic! I was super worried and nervous to post it and wasn't even going to post anymore because I didn't feel like anyone was liking them lol. The comments y'all left there really mean a lot to me. Thank you soooo much. :) It's scary posting kinky stuff sometimes. yfm? 
> 
> Anyway, this is not a full fic, more like a super summary of a fic idea. I don't like loooong weight gain fics, so this isn't something I'd realistically write, but it was a fun lil thing to write :) In this, Stiles is basically being drugged by Derek and the Hales to make him gain weight quickly and make him increasingly complacent with his weight gain and eventual dependence on the Hales. I hope that makes sense.

Stiles meets Derek in college. They quickly form a bond shared by smoking blunts and munchies. They are boyfriends before the first year of college is over. Stiles comes from a bad home life (abusive, drunk father) so he decides to spend the summer with Derek. (He doesn’t tell anyone.) It quickly becomes apparent that the Hales have something else up their sleeves. Stiles notices they pile his plates of food higher than their own. He notices the weight he’s gained since college started, but didn’t think about it too much more than the foretold Freshman fifteen. Except it may have been a little more than that. Now, during the summer he really sees how much weight he’s put on when his clothes grow too tight. Derek tells him he doesn’t need shirts anymore, that he is super sexy and shouldn’t hide his body away. 

Through the summer, he gains nearly 50 pounds. At the end of the summer, the Hales ask if Stiles would like to stay, but Stiles is committed to going back to school. So he does, and Derek comes with him, still in school himself. The year follows much the same, they eat, they fuck, they study every once and a while, and Stiles gains another 50 pounds before summer. 

He’s invited back to the Hale estate, and he can’t refuse. This time, he’s given his own room very close to the dining room and full access to the kitchen. Stiles notices he sleeps for a long time sometimes, waking up once and a while unable to remember what day it is, but he’s always achingly full. His belly is taut most of the time, like he’s been eating insatiably even in his sleep. He doesn’t think much of it, instead he’s happy and content when someone brings him another plate of food. That summer he gains nearly 100 pounds and finds himself waddling around the house, clinging to the walls or Derek. Derek always fucks him real good after the short walk from the dining room to his room. 

At the end of summer, he’s tipping the scale at almost 350 pounds.Talia asks if he wants to stay, and while it’s super tempting, Stiles really wants to finish his degree, so he returns to campus with Derek. Talia insists on getting them a place together, Stiles wouldn't need to worry about rent or expenses at all. That semester, Derek seems to go hard on making sure Stiles is eating. He often claims that Stiles is wasting away to nothing, and even though Stiles is sure he’s quite overweight he cannot deny Derek’s pleas for him to eat one more slice of pizza after one more slice of pizza. Stiles hardly remembers going to classes at all.

Derek graduates that spring, and the whole Hale family, Derek’s mom and sisters (his dad “wasn’t able to make it”), comes to the graduation. While the day is really about Derek, Stiles can’t get over how many compliments he gets from them, reassuring how good he’s looking and how he could stand to gain a few more pounds. Stiles agrees with them. As a graduation present, Stiles gets on the scale Derek has in the bathroom and proves he weighs nearly 420 pounds. Derek seems disappointed with that, and admits he was hoping Stiles would have been 450. Stiles feels really bad that he didn’t get there for Derek. After Derek was so supportive and helped him so much too. Stiles blames it on the walking to and from class, but Derek denies it like he knows better. Stiles believes him. 

They all go back to the Hale house for the summer, the last one before Stiles’ final year of college. Stiles feels like he should be more worried about life after college than he is, he has this resting feeling that the Hales will always take care of him. When he gets to the house, there is a motorized scooter waiting by the door. Talia tells him it’s all his and he’s excited that he doesn’t have to walk if he doesn’t want to. For some reason, he’s been getting out of breath faster and faster. He doesn’t understand why, he was only 430 pounds. 

Stiles finally meets Derek’s dad that summer. He had always wondered where he was, but never really thought past the excuse of “he doesn’t like to leave his room much” he got when he first arrived at the Hale house. Derek offers it one afternoon, while Stiles is spread out on the couch in the theater room, the chairs were really uncomfortable for him for some reason, he much prefered to stretch out on the couch. Stiles accepts with glee, really wanting to meet Derek’s dad. 

Derek leads Stiles to his parent’s room, with Talia’s adamant excitement showing as she opens the door to reveal Derek’s dad sitting on the bed, taking the whole thing over. He was lazily eating from a tube that hung from the ceiling that went somewhere Stiles didn’t know. There was a thick liquid coming out and he was nursing on it while staring at the TV mounted on the wall in front of him. Stiles knew instantly that he wanted to be just like him. He was a mound of flesh, his arms useless and his legs vanished somewhere under his stomach. Stiles can’t help but hope he looks like that someday. 

“Can I have one of those?” Stiles asks pointing to the feeding tube. 

“There is already one set up in your room,” Talia answers. Derek’s dad doesn’t say a word, just staring mindlessly and eating. Stiles thinks he looks like a god. 

Stiles is quickly escorted to a different room than he’s been staying in, but thanks to the scotter, it is no worry to Stiles, even as it begins slowing down and sometimes scrapes the marble floors. In the new room, Stiles could see there was a tube all ready hovering over the bed. He also noticed that the bed itself was different than the one he used to have. It’s higher and seems like the old wooden frame was exchanged for a steel one. He wonders why they made that decision, because he’s practically skin and bones.

Stiles maneuvered onto the bed with the help of Derek and Talia. Laura watched from the corner, licking her lips as she watched. Stiles didn’t really understand why, he was nothing special, not yet anyway. 

As soon as he sat down, something beeped and an electronic read out came from a screen next to the door. It read 556.8 lbs. Stiles didn’t understand, “what’s that?” he asks, lifting his arm to the place on the wall. 

“That’s how much you weigh dear,” Talia answers, pecking a kiss on his soft cheeks. 

“It’s so little,” he responds, watching the number tick up to 556.9. 

“Well we’ll work on that then,” she answers, a sweet reassuring smile that his miniscule weight is only temporary. Derek brings the tube to his mouth and Stiles happily takes it. A sweet, thick, chocolatey shake begins to fill his mouth and he knows this is heaven. 

Stiles doesn’t leave the bed the rest of the summer. He still blacks out every once and awhile, but he’s always super happy, full, and fatter when he wakes up. Laura and Cora come visit him more often, and he’s been enjoying their company on the bed. Derek’s the one he sleeps with though. Every night, Derek ravishes his body with orgasms that seem too good to be true. And the best part is Stiles gets to suck on his feeding tube the entire time. 

The number by the door keeps going up, but no matter how much increase there is day to day, it’s not enough for Stiles. He needs more. 

He asks for more meals a day, and soon he’s eating 7 huge full meals a day on top of his constant feeding tube. Even still, Talia or Derek or Laura or Cora will come in and worry about how small he is getting and Stiles can’t have that. 

The end of summer comes, and Talia asks Stiles if he wants to stay here. He’s confused because he has no idea where else he’d be if he wasn’t here. She starts feeding him 10 meals a day and the number next to the door keeps ticking up. 

Stiles watches the read out on the wall as it ticks up and up to 923.6 lbs. He hasn’t left his bed in a year. He’s taken to having Laura and Cora sleep with him every once and awhile, they make him feel good too, but never as good as Derek. 

His feeding tube changes flavors every day or so, and sometimes he blacks out. But he always wakes up happier, fuller, and heavier than when he fell asleep. And really, what more would he want from life?

No one hears from Stiles after he leaves for college. Frankly, no one cares where Stiles ended up, except the Hales. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please consider leaving a comment and a kudos!
> 
> More about [Get Beached](https://get-beached.tumblr.com/)  
> I'm on [tumblr!](https://modestfuckup.tumblr.com/)


End file.
